Flatline (One-Shot)
by Nighthunter97
Summary: Beeeeeeeeeep. That sound was by far the worst Mark had ever heard. That sound destroyed him. (One-Shot)
1. Chapter 1

**(Trigger warning: Suicide) Hope you enjoy. AN at bottom.**

Flatline (A Septiplier Fanfiction)

Mark POV

That one sound was all it took for me to lose it. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…. That sound meant that one more life was over. When you think about it, life is so short. Birth, childhood, adulthood, death. He hadn't even had a chance to turn 27.. So young. I'm pulled out of shock as doctors pull me out of the way to try and start his heart up again. All the while, the sounds of my shrieks fill the room.

"JACK! NO! JACK PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! NO PLEASE! JACK PLEASE COME BACK TO ME! DON'T FORGET ME JACK!" I scream, sobs beginning to erupt from my chest. I am dragged out of the room by a nurse. The nurse is reprimanding me as they call the time of death.

"5:51 PM, September 23, 2016." A doctor shouts. I see the same nurse who dragged me out of the room scribble something on a clipboard that I hadn't noticed. I feel rivers of tears pouring down my face. I need to see him. Just one more time.

"I need to see him, one more time. Please, let me remember him." I beg, sobbing.

"Are you sure? You might want to remember him the way he was. Happy, smiling, laughing." The nurse begins, but I cut her off as I manage to drag my way into Jack's hospital room.

I immediately break down. Dragging my way to the side of the bed, I take in his appearance. His green hair that had faded a great deal since he had last gotten it dyed, his already milky pale skin seeming even paler compared to the crisp white sheets around him. Those hands that had played so many video games to entertain his fans. I longed to see his ocean blue eyes one more time. Walking over to his side, my hand finds his. I grip it like it was a lifeline.

"Excuse me sir, but we have to take the body for an autopsy." A doctor steps into the room.

"No. You're not taking Jack. If you're going to take him, at least let me have his ring." I say, trying to procrastinate. I wasn't ready to let him go.

"Fine, but you will have to sign the death certificate. I will also be giving you the clothing he wore on his way here." I nod. As a pair of nurses come to unplug Jack from the machines, the doctor comes behind me to pull me away. I sob and try to cling onto Jack's hand. The doctor manages to sever my grip, and just like that, my love is taken away from me along with my heart.

A couple days later…

Those days following Jack's death are bleak and empty. I can only think of the last words Jack ever said to me.. "I need you. I promise I won't ever leave." I only think of how wrong he was. At the hospital, they had given me his clothes, but what struck me the most is what was on top of the stack. It was his signature grey hat. After that, I didn't really do much. I stopped making YouTube videos, though I had tried at first. My emotions were too fake.

One day, the pain was terrible. I couldn't stop thinking about Jack, and the life we were going to share. At this point, I just wanted to end it all. I wanted to leave, I wanted to make the pain go away.

Before I knew it, I was in my bathroom. Pills in hand, I chugged them. After I realised what I had done, I collapsed. Jack wouldn't want me to do this. He would want me to carry on. But at this point, I didn't care. I just wanted to be safe and sound, with Jack in my arms. My world blacked out. It felt like I was floating. Like floating on water, except on clouds.

I woke up, but it didn't feel right. My eyes wander. I was in an unfamiliar place. Suddenly, a flash of green appears. The flash spoke.

"Oh Mark, why would you do this? You should've carried on…. You shouldn't have done that for me." The voice says sadly. That voice sounded familiar. It dawned on me who it was.

"Jack? Is that you?" I look to my right side, and there, sitting in a chair, is Jack himself. "Where am I?"

"With me now." Jack answers. "But what I can't figure out, is why the hell you would kill yourself for me. Do you realise what you did? You committed suicide, for me. You still had family, fans, friends and you left all that for me." His voice broke on the word suicide. "Your future would've been so bright… Was it really that terrible without me?"

"Jack… I didn't think of that.. I'm so sorry… But yes, it was that terrible without you. I wondered why you left me after you said you wouldn't. But that day, I was in a dark place. I didn't realise what happened until after I swallowed the pills… Will you ever forgive me?"

Jack thinks, but stares straight into my eyes. "Oh Mark, I already have. But that doesn't mean that your family has. I didn't mean to leave you, and I'm so sorry for that. The second you heard my flatline, I knew you'd go bananas. I'm so sorry." He apologises.

"Your flatline was the worst thing I'd ever heard. Please don't ever do that to me again."

This was the beginning of a new life, the life of the heavens. And it all started with the worst sound I've ever heard: Jack's flatline.

 **Alright. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I haven't updated in forever. Just so you know, this is a one-shot not a story. I hope you enjoyed. Please Rate and Review! Thank you for reading! - Nighthunter97**


	2. wheeee

hey guys... i'm so sorry to say this... i'm moving my stories over to Wattpad now, under the name of midnighthunter97... i'm so sorry. my time here on has been amazing, but after a couple experiences on wattpad (such as the easier uploading process, sorry FF) and the communities, i feel like i need to transfer my stories over to that platform. Learning to Love Again will most definitely be there, and maybe The Bone Chilling Promise... I'm not sure.

but thank you guys so much, and I hope you understand where I'm coming from here... thank you.

:)))) - Nighthunter97


End file.
